


El príncipe, la doncella y el águila

by soifweonlyliveonce



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, No me mateis por favor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revolution in progress, dragon - Freeform, fairytale AU, supongo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soifweonlyliveonce/pseuds/soifweonlyliveonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella OT3 AU<br/>Starring<br/>RENÉ JOLY as The Prince<br/>FELIX LESGLES as The Bodyguard<br/>And<br/>MUSICHETTA as Cinderella<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Había una vez, en un pueblecito perdido en el campo, cerca de la capital de un reino próspero y feliz, una pequeña casita en la que vivía un padre con su hijita. El padre era un comerciante al que las cosas no le iban del todo mal, mas no era feliz: había enviudado cuando su niña era muy pequeña y no había conseguido reponerse del todo de tan triste pérdida, a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado y la pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, hacía lo posible por verle feliz. Dicha niña se llamaba Musichetta.

Un buen día, el comerciante decidió casarse por segunda vez, con una mujer, viuda como él, que tenía dos hijas de la edad de la suya. Por un tiempo, los cinco fueron aceptablemente felices, a pesar de que las tres recién llegadas no soportaban a la dulce Musichetta. La creían ingenua y boba, cuando era gentil y prudente. Sin embargo, guardaban su antipatía para ellas mismas, y el hombre de la casa permanecía ajeno.

Pero como suele ocurrir, cuando todo en el hogar parecía tranquilo y en equilibrio, el destino volvió a cebarse con la joven protagonista de esta historia. Durante un viaje de negocios a la capital, su padre fue asaltado por unos maleantes y herido de muerte al tratar de defender sus mercancías. Las cuatro mujeres lloraron la pérdida, pues era un hombre bueno. A partir de aquel día, la madrastra de Musichetta dejó de verla como a una pequeña molestia necesaria para la armonía de la casa. La joven se convirtió en un estorbo del que no podían librarse, pues la casa en la que vivían le pertenecía. Sin la presencia de su padre, no obstante, dejaron de preocuparse por su bienestar. La mandaron a dormir al desván, para verla menos, y la obligaron a atender la casa como si fuera una criada, culpándola por la necesidad de despedir al servicio al dejar de disponer de los beneficios que el padre aportaba a la economía familiar.

Así que la vida de Musichetta se convirtió en algo parecido a un castigo, aunque eso no le alteró el carácter. Ella seguiría siendo la niña risueña, soñadora y formal que su padre adoraba. Y por eso, queridos lectores, tenemos una historia que contar.


	2. La golondrina y el cuervo

Lo primero que aprendió Felix Lesgles cuando llegó a aquel reino nuevo fue que allí, en invierno, hacía frío. Mucho frío. Y que su suerte seguía persiguiéndole: durante el viaje había perdido el baúl que contenía sus calzones abrigados. Al menos tenía su vieja capa impermeable, aunque ya no fuera tan impermeable porque estaba llena de agujeros sin remendar. Era un soldado, más bien mercenario, dada la situación, en busca de empleo: no podía permitirse una nueva.

Siguiendo la dirección que su anterior superior le había proporcionado, llegó a los pies del castillo. Impresionado por la gran escalinata que conducía a la entrada, no se fijó en un pequeño perro que se le cruzó entre las piernas, derribándole sin esfuerzo alguno y saliendo ileso en el proceso. Al caer, Lesgles se golpeó con los maravillosos escalones, que no se lo parecieron tanto de tan cerca, que habían capturado su atención. Un joven lleno de pecas y bastante azorado corrió a su lado. Vestía como un noble, pero no actuaba como tal.

―¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No fue jamás mi intención que mi perrito le agrediera. No entiendo qué puede haber sucedido, ¿se encuentra bien?

―¡Barón! ―clamó una voz autoritaria pese a su aparente juventud, antes de que a nuestro soldado le diera tiempo a contestar― Deberíais estar más atento a las acciones de vuestra mascota, han causado la caída de un gran hombre.

Ante estas palabras, Lesgles se vio en la necesidad de intervenir.

―Disculpe usted, mi buen señor. No sé quién sois, ni si buscáis burlaros de mí, mas debo deciros que erráis en vuestro argumento. No he caído: he hecho una entrada memorable en aqueste recinto ―se incorporó con toda la dignidad que pudo acaparar, ante la sonrisa divertida del tercer hombre, que ya se acercaba a él para ayudarle―. Sin embargo, a mi entender y sin querer ofenderos en ningún aspecto, considero que es de mala educación y de hombre grosero, llamar gordo a un recién llegado. Sé que no estoy en mi mejor momento físico, pero…

La carcajada del otro interrumpió su discurso, y provocó en él una sonrisa.

―En absoluto pretendía yo burlarme de vos, y por supuesto que ha sido memorable. Una de las mejores entradas que se recuerdan ―el chiquillo pecoso había desaparecido ya cuando el que hablaba se inclinó ante Lesgles, quien pudo apreciar en aquel momento que el joven vestía ropajes dignos de…un príncipe―. Me presentaré ―continuó aquél―, me llamo René Joly, soy el príncipe de, parafraseando a vuesa merced, aqueste reino. ¿A quién tengo el placer de saludar?

Oh, genial, pensó el pobre mercenario. Ya podía irse buscando otro empleo.

 

Unas millas más al Norte, Musichetta lavaba la ropa de sus hermanastras en el pozo en su patio. Tarareaba una cancioncilla sobre príncipes y princesas, dragones y castillos.

―Me apetecería ir a un baile en palacio. He oído que son magníficos ―fantaseó, cuando acabó de cantar. Un ratoncito blanco que jugueteaba con un trozo de jabón levantó el morro e hizo un sonidito de disconformidad―. Oh, calla, Gavroche. Tú nunca has ido a uno y sólo eres un ratón. No tienes más placeres en esta vida que el de encontrar comida.

El pequeño animalillo cruzó las patitas delanteras, tremendamente indignado.

―Perdona, petit. No quería ofenderte. ¿Si te doy un poco de queso ahora cuando volvamos te quedarás contento? ―la bestezuela asintió, moviendo los bigotes― Sí, por supuesto, emmental de primera calidad ―y, dejando que el animalillo trepara por su brazo hasta su hombro, emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa. Allí le esperaba…

―¡¡¡¡MUSICHETTA!!!! ―su hermanastra mayor, Éponine, hecha una fiera. ―¡¿Qué has hecho con mi vestido azul, pedazo de inútil?! Te dije que me lo lavaras ayer.

―Ayer estaba lloviendo, querida. Lo acabo de lavar ahora. Con este sol, en cuanto terminemos de comer lo tienes seco.

Un gruñido fue toda la respuesta que recibió. La chica la observó alejarse y dar un portazo, y suspiró. No hacía falta que le dieran las gracias todos los días, pero un poquito de cariño sí que sería agradable de recibir. Otra voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―NIÑA. ¿Has terminado en la cocina?

―No, madame. Ahora mismo iba a…

―Holgazana. Tu padre te convirtió en una malcriada.

―Pero madame…

―Deja de entretenerme. He de continuar con mis labores. Quiero la comida servida en veinte minutos, o esta noche te quedas sin cenar.

―Sí, madame. Perdone, madame. Enseguida, madame ―con el orgullo a punto de hacerle saltar sobre la mujer que se había convertido en su madrastra, Musichetta se obligó a respirar hondo, ir a tender la ropa y correr a la cocina para acabar la comida. Ya tendría tiempo para enfadarse más tarde.

Lo cierto es que Musichetta tenía mucho carácter. Buscaba siempre la justicia y la igualdad para todos, excepto para sí misma. Había decidido que la mejor forma de sobrevivir en aquella casa de locas era hacerse pasar por idiota, y ella, una vez tomada una decisión, raramente la alteraba. Aunque, en ocasiones, estaba muy tentada.

Mientras esperaba a que el asado que había dejado en el horno terminara de asarse, cortó unos dados de queso y los puso en una tabla junto a unos granos de uva. Inmediatamente, dos, tres, cuatro ratones, además del que llevaba en el hombros, acudieron a la comida. La joven los saludó a todos.

―¡Tholomyés! Qué agradable sorpresa, cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¡Marguerite, Favourite, bienvenidas, comed lo que queráis! Monsieur Myriel, le estábamos esperando. ¡Buen provecho a todos!

Y tras alimentar a sus pequeños amigos, salió al comedor, dispuesta a presentar la comida del día con una sonrisa.

 

Y así pasaban los días. Musichetta soñaba y servía, y a veces hasta jugaba con sus amigos roedores. En el castillo en el que ella quería bailar, las cosas se habían vuelto un tanto impredecibles desde la llegada de Felix Lesgles. El príncipe, inexplicablemente, le había tomado especial cariño al desafortunado soldado, ascendiéndolo al puesto de guardaespaldas personal, para la desesperación de los criados y sirvientes de palacio. El guardaespaldas del príncipe habitaba los aposentos contiguos a los de su alteza, y no había día en que alguna desgracia ocurriera en ellos, imposible de ocultar al príncipe. Y cómo se enfadaba él cuando algo malo le ocurría al nuevo recluta. Porque más que un soldado a sus órdenes, Lesgles se había convertido en su camarada y amigo del alma.

Puede que para los residentes del palacio y miembros de la corte, el origen de tal amistad fuera un misterio irresoluble, pero no lo será para nosotros. No me miren así, no voy a contarlo ahora. Tal vez por un pedazo de pan y un vaso de vino…


	3. De osos va la cosa

Todo comenzó al día siguiente de la llegada de Felix al castillo. Tras entrevistarse con el rey y hacer el ridículo ante la princesa Cosette de diversas maneras, para divertimento de su majestad y su hijo, el joven quiso salir a cabalgar con él para entrevistarle personalmente.

El príncipe Joly no era un príncipe al uso. Le gustaba salir de incógnito y mezclarse con la gente, que le llamaran por su nombre de pila y que olvidaran las formalidades. Por eso le gustó el desdichado soldado desde el primer momento. Era alegre a pesar de todas las desgracias que caían sobre él, y la naturalidad de su sonrisa le cautivó. El príncipe era observador, así que, cuando ambos salieron a caballo de palacio, no pudo dejar de notar que Felix parecía nervioso.

―Oh, es que recientemente tuve una mala experiencia con un caballo especialmente obstinado. No es nada, alteza. Se lo aseguro ―afirmó el soldado. La mala experiencia en cuestión consistía en que el caballo había decidido volver a casa en cuanto Lesgles desmontara… Con la mala suerte de que éste había quedado enganchado en la brida y fue arrastrado hasta el establo. Felix seguiría jurando hasta el día de su muerte que el resto de caballos se estaban riendo de él cuando llegó, cubierto de barro y otras cosas menos decorosas. De hecho, aquella había sido en parte la causa de su despido. Pero esa es otra historia.

―Muy bien…

Los dos jóvenes cabalgaron un rato en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, no, en absoluto. Era el silencio de quien escucha. Subieron por una estrecha senda, en medio de un bosque, y cada uno aprendió el ritmo de la respiración del otro. Los caballos llegaron a lo alto del monte entre resoplidos. Solo entonces, Joly comenzó a hablar.

―¿Sabes? Tengo curiosidad.

―¿Sobre qué, alteza?

―Sobre ti. Tengo el presentimiento de que eres especial.

―¿Yo? Siento tener que discrepar. No fui secuestrado de un palacio al nacer, ni lo hice bajo grandes augurios, ni soy el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo, ni nada por el estilo.

―Entonces ¿qué te hace merecedor de trabajar directamente para mi padre y para mí, si ni siquiera eres caballero?

Lesgles suspiró. Sabía que aquello iba a ser una prolongación de la entrevista con el rey.

―Supongo que nada, en realidad. Os he contado mi historia. He sido desterrado de dos reinos y despedido, sí, todavía no sé cómo se puede despedir a un soldado, de un tercero. Nunca por infracciones mías. Siempre hubo alguien o algo que se interpuso entre los éxitos en mis tareas y yo. Pero os aseguro que nunca dejé de ser fiel a aquel a quien juré lealtad, ni falté a ninguna de mis promesas.

―No te estás vendiendo bien.

―No pretendía venderme. Sé por experiencia que no me valdría de nada. Si dijera: “toco excelentemente el laúd, podría entreteneros en vuestros banquetes” me quedaría afónico y se romperían al menos tres de las cuerdas del instrumento, que, además, probablemente hirieran a alguien al saltar. Casi con toda seguridad, de la familia real. Si proclamara ser el mejor con la espada, aparecería milagrosamente un niño destinado a no perder jamás un duelo con esta arma. Si…

―Lo he entendido, lo he entendido ―rio Joly―. Y, a pesar de todo, seguís queriendo tentar a la suerte en lugar de buscar un empleo menos arriesgado. El puesto de guardia real está plagado de peligros.

―¿Qué puedo decir? Si soy capaz atraer esos peligros sobre mí y apartarlos de alguien justo, puedo considerarme afortunado: estoy en posesión de un don poderoso.

Joly se quedó impresionado por sus palabras.

―Sois un hombre bueno, Águila de… disculpadme. ¿De dónde habéis dicho que procedéis?

―De…

Un gran estruendo le impidió terminar su frase. El príncipe le mandó callar con un gesto de la mano, y le indicó que escuchara. El crujido de un árbol, que sonó a lamento, hizo que Joly girara a su caballo y lo encaminara de nuevo hacia el bosque, seguido de cerca por Lesgles.

―¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

―Creo que un oso.

―Pensaba que no quedaban osos en estos bosques.

―Shhh ―el príncipe detuvo bruscamente su montura. Lesgles trató de hacer lo mismo, y fue derribado en el proceso. Un nuevo rugido volvió a sentirse en todo el bosque.

―Yo creo que eso es algo más que un oso ¿eh? ―murmuró Felix desde el suelo. Joly tuvo que darle la razón.

 

En aquel mismo momento, no muy lejos de allí, dos hombres corrían tratando de escapar de la bestia a la que habían despertado.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Qué ibas a decirle? ¿Hola buenas, perdona que te despierte, quiero ir a salvar el mundo? Menos mal que estaba ahí para… ―una llamarada salió de entre los árboles y le lamió los talones― ¡joder!

―Cállate, Grantaire ―contestó su compañero, saltando una piedra que se había interpuesto en su camino, sin dejar de correr―. Pensaba que al liberarlo tendríamos oportunidad de dialogar.

―¡NO PUEDES DIALOGAR CON UN MALDITO DRAGÓN, ENJOLRAS! ¡ES! ¡UN! ¡DRAGÓN!

 

―Alteza, id a palacio a por refuerzos. Yo entretendré a lo que quiera que sea que está suelto por aquí.

―No llevas armas.

―Vos tampoco, y no tiene sentido que muramos ambos.

Lesgles se había puesto en pie y miraba muy serio a su príncipe.

―No voy a dejarte aquí.

―Id.

―Yo soy el que da órd.. ―esta vez, junto con el rugido se oyó un grito.

―¡Id! ―repitió el soldado, agarrando una rama y echando a correr hacia la espesura.

Al príncipe no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

 

Los dos hombres que huían del dragón se encontraban acorralados por el animal en un pequeño claro. El reptil se relamía ante tan deliciosa perspectiva, pues sus presas ni siquiera llevaban armadura. Hacía unos cuantos siglos que no despertaba, y lo había hecho con hambre. Una caza era justo lo que necesitaba para estirar sus músculos. Sin embargo, el pequeño hombrecillo rubio le estaba empezando a causar indigestión, y aún no le había hincado el diente. Resopló, humo saliendo de sus fauces, pero eso no amilanó al joven.

―…el rey se hace mayor y no puede atender las demandas de su pueblo ―iba diciendo― y su hijo es joven e inexperto, y no puede hacer frente a la gran crisis que nos acecha. Por eso creo que, si unimos fuerzas, señor Dragón…

―Señora ―le interrumpió su compañero, un joven poco agraciado y de rebeldes rizos oscuros.

―¿Qué?

―Es una dragona. Fíjate en el tamaño que tiene, y en el color de las escamas de su vientre. Es una hembra, no hay duda.

―Grantaire…

―¿Qué?

―¡Que podías haberlo dicho antes! Llevo todo el rato siendo un irrespetuoso con ella.

―¡Es un animal! ¡Le da igual! ¡No te ha entendido ni una palabra!

―¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

―¡AGH!

―¡A mí no me digas agh! Si hubiéramos hecho como dije yo…

―¡Estaríamos muertos!

―Grantaire ¡estamos delante de una dragona hambrienta a la que acabamos de despertar! ¡Estamos muertos!

―Entonces ¿qué haces hablando con ella?

―Intentar reclutarla para la causa.

―¡Es un dragón!

―¿Y? ¡Tú eres un burro y no pongo tanto problema!

―Señora dragona, por favor, ¡cómeme ya y acaba con mi sufrimiento!

La ahora desvelada dragona parpadeó, confusa. Nunca se había topado con una comida con tantas ganas de hablar. Y Lesgles, que observaba todo desde detrás de un árbol cercano, a espaldas de la fiera, empezaba a preguntarse si no se habría golpeado la cabeza al caer del caballo y sería todo un extraño sueño. Para sacarle de dudas, el viento en ese instante cambió de dirección, y como si alguien hubiera hecho sonar una trompeta, la dragona se giró hacia Felix y avanzó hacia él en posición de ataque. Felix blandió la rama. La dragona preparó la llama, dispuesta a tomar un tentempié antes del plato fuerte. Felix rezó por un milagro y…

―¡QUIETA! ―Enjolras, al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, trepó por la espalda de la dragona y se sentó sobre su lomo, parcialmente sorprendido por lo bien que encajaba ahí arriba. El animal, igualmente sorprendido, detuvo el ataque.

“Qué te crees que estás haciendo, chico. Tengo hambre”.

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Enjolras tan claras como las de Grantaire segundos antes. Probó a contestar telepáticamente. No quería que los otros dos hombres pensaran que estaba loco.

“No puedes comerte a ese hombre.”

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque es inocente. Igual que nosotros. Las personas no se comen.”

“Pues déjame ir a por una vaca.”

“¿Qué te lo impide?”

“Tú. Me has dicho que estuviera quieta.”

―Enjolras, ¿qué haces?

―Estoy hablando con ella.

―¿Que estás haciendo qué?

―Grantaire, por favor, estoy consiguiendo hablar con ella. Dame un par de minutos y…

―Eh… Odio interrumpir, pero… Por lo que he oído no sois muy amigos de la realeza. Ya que me habéis salvado la vida, permitidme sugerir que ahora que sois tan amigo de la dragona, huyan los tres. El príncipe viene de camino con refuerzos.

Enjolras se giró hacia el desconocido que hablaba.

―Gracias, ciudadano. No olvidaré tu gentileza. Grantaire, no me pongas esas caras. Sube y vayamos lejos a aguardar nuestro momento.

“Eh, no soy una mula de carga.”

“Por favor, señora.”

“Está bien.” La dragona le gruñó a Grantaire, pero permitió que trepara a su grupa y se asegurara tras el rubio.

―Dios mío, necesito una buena copa de lo que sea. Llevo demasiado rato sobrio.

 

Cuando llegó el príncipe con la primera patrulla que había encontrado, sólo alcanzó a ver a Lesgles en el claro, observando cómo la figura del animal se hacía cada vez más pequeña

―¿Eso era…?

―Una dragona. Ya no se aprecia, pero el color de su…

―¿Has hecho huir a una dragona solo y sin armas?

―Bueno, técnicamente…

El príncipe sonrió, y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, dijo:

―Sí que has nacido bajo la estrella de héroe, Felix. Bienvenido a mi servicio.


	4. Cuidado con las estrellas, son traicioneras

Los días pasaban despacio en casa de la dulce Musichetta, arrastrándose perezosamente uno tras otro, como si el año hubiera decidido no acabar nunca. Ella trabajaba y trabajaba y trabajaba y trabajaba. Al pueblo llegaron noticias de un par de hombres que, a lomos de una bestia mitológica, predicaban la revolución. Desde palacio no desmentían ni afirmaban nada. Cada vez están más lejos, pensaba ella.

Pero, aquella tarde, mientras daba de comer a las dos vacas que aún tenían, en un pequeño establo en una praderita algo alejada de la casa, un ruido interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sobresaltada, salió a la entrada, solo para encontrarse con un hombre tendido a sus pies. Dicho hombre no era otro que nuestro amigo Lesgles, que en ese momento se encontraba inconsciente, una saeta sobresaliendo de su hombro. Musichetta, aunque algo asustada al verse en semejante tesitura, mantuvo la sangre fría. La sangre fría de despertar al herido dándole pequeños cachetes en las mejillas.

―¿Señor? ¿Os encontrais bien? ¿Señor?

Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido. Al menos está vivo, pensó. Incorporándole con cuidado, le ayudó a beber un poco de agua de la que siempre transportaba con ella cuando pasaba varias horas lejos de casa. Finalmente, el desconocido se recuperó lo suficiente como para darle las gracias y contarle lo ocurrido.

―Iba en una escolta cuando tuvimos una emboscada de los rebeldes… Cuando fui a disparar, mi caballo se asustó y me clavé la flecha en el hombro, ¡no os riais! ¡Es un accidente muy común! No, en realidad no, pero no es la primera vez que me pasa. El caso es que cuando mi caballo vio vuestro prado, decidió que era buen sitio para detenerse…y tirarme al suelo. Y así es como me golpeé la cabeza con alguna piedra poco compasiva.

―No puedo creeros víctima de tan mala suerte, señor…

―Lesgles. Pero no soy un señor, en absoluto.

―Habría jurado que sí, con tal vestimenta.

―Frecuentáis poco la corte, me temo. Estas son las ropas de un sirviente. Un soldado, en realidad, pero sirviente. Carezco de títulos y riquezas.

El corazón de Musichetta se ablandó con aquel joven que tan mala fortuna poseía, y que había ido a caer del cielo en su puerta.

―Dejadme examinar vuestras heridas. No veo vuestro caballo por aquí y se hace tarde, podéis quedaros aquí a dormir. Tengo algo de pan conmigo y os traeré algo de desayuno mañana ― “si consigo escapar de la bruja esa”, añadió para sí―.

―No tengo con qué pagaros.

―No importa. Podéis pagarme con historias de palacio y del príncipe, de batallas y de bailes. Yo nunca he salido de aquí, me encantaría escucharlas.

 

Él aceptó, y lo que comenzó siendo cosa de una sola noche, terminó en varios días, que se convirtieron en semanas. Cada mañana, justo antes del amanecer, corría al establo con el pretexto de ordeñar a las vacas para tener leche fresca para el desayuno. De paso, llevaba algo de fruta, pan o dulces al extraño que tenía refugiado allí. Por la noche, tras acabar sus tareas, escapaba de nuevo con algo de las sobras de la cena y conversaba con él mientras comía. Después, se acomodaba en sus brazos mientras él le contaba todo tipo de historias, la mayoría tan absurdas y fantásticas que Musichetta no podía creer que fueran ciertas. Muchas fueron las ocasiones en que ambos quedaban dormidos así, y eran sorprendidos por el amanecer si no se despertaban cuando la luna estaba bien alta en el cielo.

―Así que conoces al príncipe ―comentó ella una de aquellas noches.

―Así es, desde hace algunos meses ―confirmó el joven―. Es un buen hombre, y creo que tengo la suerte de poder considerarle amigo mío. Lo cierto es que iba con él antes de acabar aquí.

―¿Y no habrá salido a buscaros?

―Supongo que pensará que he muerto.

―¡Debéis volver! Si es cierto que os tenéis tanto aprecio, estará enfermo de preocupación. O tristeza. O ambas. Felix, no entiendo por qué os habéis quedado aquí si…

Él la interrumpió, con un suspiro que ocultaba una sonrisa.

―Ay, niña. Qué típico de mi suerte que no lo comprendas.

 

Al día siguiente, habiéndose dejado convencer por Musichetta, el soldado partió, caminando ligero, rumbo a palacio, dejando a la chica con una sonrisa y una promesa de que volvería para llevarla consigo al próximo baile. En aquel momento, enamorado como estaba de la bella y sencilla muchacha, no sabía ni podía imaginar que no iba a tardar en romper su promesa.

Llegó a palacio cuando ya caía la noche. La mala suerte que siempre le acompañaba quiso que el guardia que custodiaba la puerta se hubiera iniciado en el servicio apenas unos días antes, por lo que no fue reconocido y se le impidió el paso. Buscó entonces alojamiento en una posada, la única del entorno.

Se trataba de un local pequeño y oscuro, sobre el que se había construido posteriormente dos pisos que albergaban en total cuatro habitaciones. La taberna, aunque modesta y anticuada, resultaba al visitante cálida y acogedora. Aquella noche estaba llena de hombres que bebían, y de mujeres que les reían las gracias. Lesgles entró discretamente, y se acercó a la barra.

―Buenas noches, buen hombre ―saludó al posadero Houcheloup, que fregaba los vasos.

―No me quedan habitaciones ―era palpable el mal humor del santo varón.

―¿Ni siquiera en el establo?

―Ni siquiera. Mi mujer ha dicho que esta es una casa de buena reputación y que no va a dejar que nadie duerma en el establo, aunque eso ―levantó la voz hacia la cocina, en la que se oía a alguien cazoleteando― ¡nos haga perder una buena fuente de ingresos!

―Al menos habrá algo que pueda servirme para cenar.

―Patatas cocidas y trucha asada.

―Me quedo solo con las patatas ―a Lesgles nunca le había gustado la trucha ―. ¿Pan?

―Duro.

―Al menos es usted sincero. Póngame también una cerveza tibia, si no le importa. Y, dígame. ¿Cómo andan las cosas en palacio?

―Revueltas.

―¿Revueltas, cómo?

―Siguen buscando al pobre mozo que secuestraron los rebeldes. Su caballo volvió hace dos semanas. El príncipe está empeñado en encontrarle.

―¿Y Javert, qué dice?

―¿Javert?

―El capitán de la guardia.

―A mí qué me dice, yo sólo sé lo que me quieren contar.

―Comprendo. Gracias.

―De nada. Pero aquí no te puedes quedar a dormir.

 

Al día siguiente, tras dormir cobijado por las estrellas, Felix volvió a intentar entrar en el castillo. Esta vez, fue reconocido y conducido frente a Javert. El hombre, algo más joven que el Rey, había entrado a su servicio hacía toda una vida. Tenía fama de ser inflexible.

―¿Lesgles? ―preguntó, sorprendido al reconocerle.

―El mismo, señor.

―¿Dónde has estado todos estos días?

―En el campo, recuperándome, señor. Fui herido en la emboscada. ¿Se encuentra bien el príncipe?

El hombre le miró, con severidad, e ignoró su pregunta.

―¿Por qué debería creerte?

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué me impide arrestarte por traición?

―¿Perdón?

―Déjame decirte lo que yo creo que ha ocurrido. Creo que estás compinchado con los rebeldes, que les informaste de la expedición del príncipe, y que por eso supieron que ibais a pasar por esa zona.

―¿Cree que soy un traidor?

―¡No me interrumpas! ¡Sé que lo eres!

―Espere… ¿Tenemos un traidor?

―¡Bien lo sabes! Y has estado refugiado con ellos para infrormarles de todo lo que…

―¡Felix! ―la voz del príncipe hizo que ambos hombres se giraran hacia la entrada de la sala. El joven corrió hasta su amigo, para abrazarle con fuerza― Pensaba que habías caído ―murmuró al sentir cómo el otro devolvía el abrazo, con una confianza inusitada entre un príncipe y uno de sus soldados.

―Y caí, pero más adelante. Me alegro de que estéis bien, alteza.

―Y yo, pero hubiera preferido que volvieras a casa conmigo.

―Pero al final todo ha salido bien…

El carraspeo de Javert les hizo volver a la realidad.

―Si me disculpáis, alteza, creo que este hombre es un traidor a vuestra persona y al Rey y que ha conspirado contra…

―Tonterías. Felix es mi más cercano amigo y confío en él plenamente. Y con tu permiso, Javert, me lo llevo para que me cuente todo lo que le ha acontecido en estos días. Gracias por tu servicio.

―A sus órdenes, alteza.

Y con una reverencia, se retiró de la presencia de los dos hombres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo está recién horneado, así que si veis algo raro, avisad...¡Gracias!


	5. Con el corazón en la mano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O en el que Joly se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, Lesgles le cuenta una historia sobre una muchacha en un establo con dos vacas y se gesta una intriga palaciega.

Hacía tiempo que Joly sospechaba algo, pero no fue hasta aquel día cuando lo confirmó. Era ya de noche, ambos acababan de terminar de cenar y se disponían a dar un  paseo por las inmediaciones del palacio, como solían hacer. El alivio de haberle recuperado sano y salvo hacía que el príncipe no soltara el brazo de su compañero. Caminaban en silencio, hasta que Lesgles habló.

―¿Sabéis, alteza? Creo que me he enamorado.

El corazón de Joly dio un saltito.

―¿Ah, sí? Qué cosa más extraña… ―bromeó, con una sonrisa un tanto tensa― ¿de quién, si puede saberse?

―Veréis… Hay una razón por la que no regresé antes a vuestro lado, y no puedo estar más avergonzado. Pero ¡ay! Si hubierais visto sus ojos, y su sonrisa, y sus...

―Así que has tenido una aventura.

―Nada más lejos de la realidad, para mi desgracia. Ella no pareció darse cuenta del hechizo que causaba en mí, y me urgió a regresar a vuestro lado en cuanto supo que no sabíais que seguía vivo.

―Una mujer sensata ―murmuró el príncipe, con algo de rencor en la voz. Felix no pareció percatarse.

―Y hermosa, inteligente, divertida…

―Un elogio de la virtud, vamos.

―¿Pensáis que esta vez mis amores serán correspondidos? ―preguntó, más para sí mismo, el joven, riendo― Qué estupidez…

―Pues sí. Una muy grande.

―¿Alteza? ¿Pero qué…? ¿ALTEZA? ¿A DÓNDE VAIS? ¡ESPERADME!

 

 

Hacía tiempo que se rumoreaba aquello. El príncipe cada vez se hacía más adulto, y no parecía interesado en buscarse una esposa. Ya había dicho una vez que sólo se casaría por amor, pero cada vez su padre le presionaba más para que dejara sus pretensiones románticas de lado.

Él se creía incapaz de enamorarse, hasta que apareció Lesgles.

Unos días antes del regreso de nuestro desafortunado amigo, el Rey, instado por su guardia personal, Javert, había decidido que su reino necesitaba que, de alguna manera, se asegurase la continuación de su dinastía para mantenerse tranquilo. Combeferre, gran amigo de su hijo y consejero de ambos a pesar de su juventud, le confirmó lo que ya sabía. Las revueltas amenazaban la estabilidad del gobierno, el pueblo dudaba de la capacidad de sus hijos para relevarle en el cargo. Deberían, por tanto, casarse ambos con alguien de su alcurnia para dar esa apariencia de madurez que necesitaban.

Se convocó un baile al que fueron invitados todos los príncipes y princesas del mundo conocido.

Joly no le dijo nada a Lesgles. A fin de cuentas, él no era un príncipe. Y ya tenía princesa.

 

 

Hacía horas que la noche había caído. En los talleres de palacio, el abaniquero se afanaba en terminar un modelo que fuera del agrado de la princesa Cosette. Después, debía completar varios encargos de otras tantas señoras de noble cuna que, al enterarse del encargo de su Alteza, no podían ser menos que ella.

Era un muchacho joven que, por mucho que se esforzara, no conseguía hacer fortuna ni mantener su empleo más de dos meses. Había sido camarero, soldado, artesano, carpintero y carnicero. Era bueno con las manos. Y tenía buen oído, porque escuchó la ausencia de respiración del recién llegado antes incluso de que éste fuera consciente de que la estaba conteniendo para no delatarse.

―Enjolras ―dijo, sin girarse a comprobar que era él quien acababa de irrumpir en su modesto despacho―. Tranquilo, estoy solo. Puedes hablar. ¿Dónde has dejado a Grantaire?

Enjolras respiró.

―Con Patria. No me gusta dejarla sola, alguien podría dañarla.

―Es una dragona de dos metros y medio de alto. Dudo que pudieran dañarla si ella no se dejara.

―Las cosas grandes a veces pueden ser muy frágiles.

Feuilly suspiró y se volvió hacia él, secando con delicadeza el pincel con el que había estado trabajando. La luz de las velas que alumbraban la sala se reflejó en su pelo cobrizo.

―¿Qué quieres saber, Enjolras?

―¿Hay novedades?

―Lesgles ha vuelto a casa, así que supongo que el príncipe volverá a estar tan distraído como antes. Ese hombre nos ha hecho un gran favor desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer ―Enjolras asintió―. El pequeño Pontmercy anda enamoriscado de la princesa, cuentan las doncellas. Dicen que ya no sabe qué hacer para llamar su atención. Una pena y un desperdicio de tiempo, porque casi todos los invitados al baile han confirmado su asistencia al gran baile. Si queréis dar un golpe de efecto, es el momento.

El rebelde domador de dragonas ahogó una maldición.

―Es demasiado pronto, no estamos preparados. Somos demasiado pocos.

―Demasiado pocos para qué.

Enjolras y Feuilly se giraron a la vez. Ninguno de los dos había escuchado llegar a aquel joven soldado de rizos negros y ojos verdes que les miraban atónitos. Tenía una mano en la empuñadura de su espada. No le dio tiempo, sin embargo, a desenvainarla, ni a llamar a los refuerzos. Los dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre él para inmovilizarle.

Les costó dos horas y varios gráficos en el suelo convencerle de que se uniera a su causa. Quizás si hubiesen tenido PowerPoint  habrían tardado algo menos.

 

 

Courfeyrac nació en una familia noble pero humilde, de campo. Le criaron las cocineras, porque su madre nunca tuvo una salud fuerte ni le gustaron los niños. Su padre era un hombre recio que despreciaba a la familia y prefería vivir con ellos lo justo y necesario. En otras palabras, tenía mil mujeres y sólo una esposa.

Entró al servicio del rey en cuanto tuvo edad. Allí conoció al que se convertiría en su sombra, Combeferre, de quien ya hablaremos más adelante. O no. El caso es que en el momento en que sus captores estuvieron suficientemente seguros de su lealtad a la causa, no dudó en arreglar una reunión entre el líder y su compañero.

A Combeferre le costó más convencerle. Era pragmático y prefería jugar sobre seguro. Pero no era rival para la seguridad y la elocuencia de Enjolras.

 

 

Ajeno a todas estas conspiraciones, un joven suspiraba por conquistar a la muchacha que le había robado el corazón. Tan absorto estaba mirando la luz que salía de su ventana, que no vio a las tres figuras alejarse corriendo del palacio, y no advirtió a nadie de que algo raro ocurría esa noche.

Y aquello, amigos míos, aquello marcó toda la diferencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya está, eso es todo, más o menos. Un capítulo algo soso, si queréis mi opinión, pero completamente necesario. En el próximo, príncipes, princesa, bailes e invitaciones. Prometo no tardar tanto.


	6. Dragones, violines y otras hierbas. Parte 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí lo tenéis. Recién salidito del horno y sin betear, así que cualquier cosa que veáis, porfa, decidme. Espero que os guste. Lo he tenido que partir porque si no me quedaba muy largo, pero calculo que en cosa de una semana tendré la parte 2. Quedo a vuestra disposición y, como siempre, gracias por leer.

―¡Alteza! ¿Qué es eso de que hay un baile y no se me ha avisado? ―Apenas había amanecido cuando Lesgles entró en los aposentos del príncipe Joly hecho una furia. Bueno, algo enfadado. Digamos, ligeramente molesto. No es bueno para el cuello enfadarse con los superiores, especialmente con los que tienen a mano cuerdas y/o guillotinas afiladas. Felix no creía que ese fuera el caso de su príncipe, pero, por si acaso, refrenó el tono en la siguiente frase ― Hay mucho que preparar y…oh. Lo siento mucho, alteza, volveré más tarde, no pensaba…

No pensaba que durmierais desnudo en febrero, quería decir. Joly se incorporó en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas, demasiado adormilado como para sentir sonrojo. Además, él era el príncipe y hacía lo que quería. Y había leído por ahí que dormir sin ropa era muy sano porque favorecía la regeneración de la piel durante la noche.

―Da igual, Lesgles. Entra. Y cierra la puerta que hay corriente.

―Sí, Alteza.

― ¿Qué decías del baile?

―Señor… Acabo de enterarme, y debo desaconsejarlo. Hay una, y cito textualmente a Combeferre, cierta probabilidad no nula de altercados si celebramos el baile en la fecha prevista. Y para colmo de males, no he sido informado del baile en sí hasta hoy. Se supone que tengo que coordinar los dispositivos de seguridad. Van a venir invitados importantes. Jehan…

―Es un invitado más.

―Pero vuestro padre dijo…

―Me da igual lo que dijera.

―Alteza…

―Dejame en paz, Lesgles.

―Al menos…dejadme sugeriros algo…

―Qué quieres.

―Abrid el baile a todas las doncellas casaderas del reino. Al menos ese gesto aplacará un poco a los rebeldes y tendremos menos riesgos. Y yo tendré un poco más fácil la organización de los hombres de seguridad ―y de ver a mi Musichetta, pensó―. Hacedlo por mí…

Joly hizo como que se lo pensaba. Tampoco tenía mucho sentido, de todas formas, porque ¿quién era él para negarle algo a Felix?

―De acuerdo. Decid a Javert y a mi padre que tal es mi deseo. Además, tal vez así consigáis volver a ver a esa muchacha vuestra que os hace suspirar cada vez que miráis las estrellas.

Los ojos de Felix se llenaron de ilusión. Su príncipe le conocía mejor de lo que creía. Sonriendo, se acercó a él para abrazarle. Por motivos como aquél le amaba tanto.

Oh.

Mierda.

Tendría que haberse buscado otro empleo.

 

 

La mañana era clara. Combeferre daba vueltas en la garita. Courfeyrac llegaba tarde. Había ido a informar a los rebeldes del cambio de planes. No podían arriesgarse a un ataque armado con tantos civiles en palacio.

 

 

Felix decidió que lo mejor era enterrar sus sentimientos por el príncipe y buscar a su amada original. Fue una conclusión elaborada y tomada rápidamente. En concreto, durante el tiempo que tarda uno en tropezarse con el perrito del Barón de Pontmercy y caer al abrevadero de los caballos. Unos dos segundos y medio. Más o menos.

 

 

Estaba harta. ¡Harta! De acuerdo que la hicieran limpiar. De acuerdo que tuviera que cocinar. De acuerdo que tuviera que coserles los vestidos para el gran baile. ¡Pero que no la dejaran ir! ¡Eso era el colmo!

―Tú me entiendes, Gavroche ―dijo Musichetta, mirando al ratoncito mientras se afanaba en fregar la cacerola―. Es mi oportunidad de volver a verle. Y de conocer al príncipe. Igual se enamora de mí y me saca de aquí. Igual…

―¡NIÑA! –le gritó una voz. Ya no sabía distinguir a quién pertenecía. Las tres gritaban tanto que era imposible de saber― ¡Date prisa! ¡Queremos probarnos los vestidos!

―Enseguida, madame ―contestó ella, con cierto retintín. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga del vestido. Si Felix la viera así… Qué más daba. No iba a volver a verle. Suspiró, resignada.

Si esto fuera una historia normal, la desdichada muchacha tendría un hada madrina apasionada por los bailes y los vestidos que convertiría a los ratones en lacayos y una calabaza en carroza para ir al baile, y todo sería mucho más sencillo. Pero esta no es una historia corriente, y la cosa resulta un pelín más larga de contar, aunque sí que es cierto que ambas versiones tienen determinados puntos en común.

Nuestra protagonista cosía como una loca. Una hora. Una hora y ellas se irían al baile y ella podría escapar y buscar a alguien que la llevara. No tenía muy claro cómo conseguiría esa última parte, pero dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Y ella tenía una hora para perfeccionar el plan. Una hora entera. Podía conseguirlo. Pero tenía que seguir cosiendo.

Sentada en el suelo del desván, con los ratoncillos mirándola, no advirtió cómo la puerta se abría tras ella, ni cómo las tres mujeres que habían arruinado su vida entraban sigilosamente. Hasta que la madre comenzó a hablar.

―Así que pensabas hacerte un vestido más bonito que el de mis hijas…

Musichetta saltó en el sitio. Abrazó la tela, protectora.

―Imposible, madame. Apenas he comenzado a trabajar en este, y la tela es mucho menos rica. Sólo es una capa…para lluvia…y…

―Dámela, pues.

―¡No! Quiero decir…no está acabada.

Las otras dos muchachas rieron.

―Creo que deberíamos quitársela, madre. Si no tiene valor alguno…

―Buena idea, Azelma. Éponine…

―Ahora mismo, madre.

―¡No! ―gritó Musichetta. Un estallido de luz invadió la estancia en el momento en que un ser etéreo y luminoso entró en escena. Su voz era a la vez melódica y terrible.

―LARGO DE AQUÍ –exclamó la aparición―LARGO. YA HE TENIDO BASTANTES INJUSTICIAS EN ESTA VIDA COMO PARA TOLERAR UNA MÁS. NO OLVIDO, MADAME…

La cara de la madrastra de nuestra protagonista pareció cubrirse con una máscara de terror. Sus labios formaron una sílaba. “Tú”. Urgió a sus hijas y las tres huyeron, raudas. Una lástima que en el forcejeo previo al desconcierto, el pobre vestido de Musichetta se rasgara por la mitad.

El ser cerró la puerta sin necesidad de tocarla. La luz se volvió más tenue y cálida cuando se agachó junto a la chica que quedaba en la polvorienta habitación. Musichetta observaba la figura con temor. Se trataba de una mujer, joven y bella, aunque con expresión triste. Era Fantine. Todos en el reino la conocían. Era la Reina.

Mejor dicho, la difunta Reina.  Ya habíamos avisado de que esta no era una historia corriente.

―Musichetta, querida. No tengas miedo. Llevo ya observándote un tiempo…

―Oh…Genial. Ya estoy mucho más tranquila, sí.

―… y sé que eres bondadosa con todos. Incluso con esas ―aquí, la Reina murmuró una palabra que no debe ser dicha por Reinas y que no reproduciremos por respeto al lector-. Por eso, te he elegido como esposa para el príncipe. Y voy a ayudarte a ir al baile.

Musichetta tartamudeó.

―Pero Majestad… me siento tremendamente honrada, pero yo… Amo a otro hombre…

La Reina sonrió indescifrablemente.

―Oh, querida. Eso también lo sé. Bien, ahora pongámonos manos a la obra. En pie, querida. Tengo que enseñarte a comportarte como una señorita.

―Sólo queda una hora para el baile. No tengo tiempo de aprender eso.

―Te sorprendería lo que puede cundir una hora. Espalda recta. Hombros atrás ―Musichetta obedecía. De pronto, ya no estaban en el desván. Estaban en el jardín. E iba vestida con un vestido de seda blanca. Al menos, parecía seda. Pero tenía mucho vuelo para ser seda. Casi parecía un vestido de novia.

―Nada de besos ni arrumacos ―ahora estaban subidas en una carroza, algo parecida a una patata. No era tiempo de calabazas, recordó la chica, mientras la Reina seguía hablando―. Los hombres son traicioneros. Casi todos. Por si acaso. Hasta que no te cases…nada. Y a medianoche en casa. No sé por qué, pero son las normas. ¿Me estás escuchando?

―Por supuesto, majestad.

―Bien. Ya falta poco.

Faltaba muy poco. Musichetta estaba ansiosa por llegar al baile. Aquella iba a ser su noche.

No sabía cuánta razón tenía.

 

 

Jehan Prouvaire estaba cansado de que le obligaran a seguir el protocolo. Estaba terminando de arreglarse en sus aposentos. Si él decía que quería ir con vestido y tocar el violín en el baile, lo haría. Le daba igual lo que dijera su padre. Aquella iba a ser su noche.

No sabía cuánta razón tenía.

 

 

―Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que ser yo quien se vista de doncella.

Grantaire, Feuilly, Courfeyrac y Patria alzaron cada uno una ceja. Bueno, en realidad los dragones no tienen cejas, pero el gesto fue casi el mismo.

“Estas guapísima, milady”

“Cállate, Patria, o te tengo a base de pescado una semana. Ya tengo bastante con Grantaire”

“Me tienes oprimida”

“No digas eso ni en broma”

―¿Sabeis? Me gustaría meterme en vuestras cabecitas y escucharos. Tienen que ser conversaciones dignas de una comedia. Se titularía “Escenas de matrimonio” ―bromeó Grantaire.

―Cállate Grantaire ―dijo Enjolras.

“Cállate Gr…” pensó Patria “Oye, Enjy, mira, a él también le tienes oprimido”

“…”

―Listo ―intervino Feuilly, que en esta ocasión hacía las veces de sastre, terminando de apretar un lazo.

―Aquí también ―murmuró Courfeyrac, autoproclamado peluquero y maquillador, arreglándole el colorete a Enjolras ―vámonos.

―Grantaire, cuida de Patria.

“Patria, cuida de Grantaire”.


	7. Dragones, violines y otras hierbas. Parte 2.

La de aquella noche fue una fiesta de las que se recuerdan durante años. Las lámparas habían sido limpiadas concienzudamente y los cristales pulidos brillaban en todo su esplendor, destellando y emitiendo reflejos que vestían la sala. Los músicos tocaban para acompañar a las decenas de parejas que, tras sus máscaras, intercambiaban miradas al compás de los instrumentos.

Joly lo observaba todo en silencio. A su lado, Lesgles, con una mano en la empuñadura de la espada. Por si acaso.

El príncipe no parecía preocupado. Triste, tal vez. La princesa Cosette, apareció a su lado, del brazo de Combeferre.

―Alteza –dijo éste―¿me permitís robaros a vuestra hermana unos instantes? Le he prometido un baile.

―¿Creéis que es sabio? ―contestó el príncipe, deshecho su ensimismamiento.

―En absoluto.

Cosette rio suavemente. Lesgles la notó nerviosa, pero no dijo nada.

―Bailad si queréis, pero ajustaos bien las máscaras para que no os vea nuestro padre ―era broma, por supuesto. El Rey no bajaría al baile hasta más entrada la noche, pues se encontraba recibiendo a los invitados. Y le importaría más bien poco que su hija bailara con uno de sus más cercanos consejeros. Cuando se hubieron marchado, Felix se acercó a su príncipe.

―También nosotros podríamos bailar.

―Tal vez deberíamos…

―Vos deberíais, sí. No habéis bailado con nadie. La mitad de esta gente ha venido por vos.

―No tengo ganas de bailar.

―Es un baile en vuestro honor.

―¿Y?

―Pues… -el soldado calló al ver al Rey acercarse―. Majestad.

―Padre ―murmuró Joly. El hombre no venía solo. Le acompañaba un muchacho de aspecto desaliñado. Pero desaliñado así como a propósito. Lo nunca visto en un baile de gala. De máscaras. Además, llevaba un bonito vestido de gasa azul que ondulaba a sus pies con cada paso que daba. Los dos príncipes se examinaron mutuamente.

―Joly, hijo mío, te presento a Jean de…

―Si me disculpa, Alteza, prefiero Jehan.

―Por supuesto. Tu prometido, Jehan de…

La palabra “prometido” causó un efecto extraño en Lesgles. Quiso alejarse sutilmente, con tan mala suerte que lo hizo al mismo tiempo que un camarero pasaba por detrás con una bandeja llena de canapés. Al intentar esquivarlo en el último segundo, se topó con otro, que cargaba con copas de vino para los invitados, y que acabaron duchando a ambos hombres. Las mejillas de Felix se tornaron del mismo tono tinto que el morapio que acababa de derramar. El Rey, Joly y Jehan le miraron con incredulidad.

―Si me disculpan sus majestades, creo que debería cambiarme de indumentaria, la que llevo ahora no es apropiada para tal celebración ―hizo una apresurada reverencia y se retiró lo más dignamente que pudo. El Rey hizo lo mismo, negando con la cabeza. Aún no comprendía qué veía su hijo de fiable en tal compañero.

Los dos príncipes quedaron pues, solos. Al mirarse, compartieron una tímida sonrisa y, cogidos del brazo, pasearon.

―Deberíais saber algo sobre mí―comenzó Joly.

―No tengo la menor intención en casarme con vos ―contestó Jehan.

La sonrisa del otro fue algo más que amplia.

―Eso puede ahorrarnos muchos problemas.

―Damas y caballeros ―proclamó el heraldo―, hacen entrada monsieur le Baron de Pontmercy, acompañado de mademoiselle Alexandra de Enjolras.

 

Enjolras quería matar a alguien. Estaría bien empezar por todos los babosos que ahora le…la…miraban.

―Pontmercy ―susurró, al oído de su acompañante―, vamos a darnos prisa ¿eh?

El aludido casi tropezó con los nervios, al tratar de asentir. El plan era sencillo, pero si fallaban, no lo contarían. Tenían que encontrar a la princesa Cosette, que les esperaba con Combeferre, salir los cuatro a un lugar visible, desvelar la farsa y que la Princesa proclamara estar de su parte. Entonces Grantaire entraría con Patria y los sacaría de allí. Y al día siguiente, Cosette daría un golpe de estado junto a su ya para entonces marido, Pontmercy, y…

A quién querían engañar. Era una locura. Iban a acabar todos arrestados.

 

―Damas y caballeros, se incorpora al baile mademoiselle Mussichetta, acompañada de… ¿cómo dice? De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Acompañada de… Cielo santo, esto es muy poco protocolario. Acompañada de sí misma.

 

―…y por eso quiero tocar el violín ―estaba explicando Jehan a un embelesado Joly.

―Toca lo que quieras, querido. Yo voy a bailar con ese ángel.

―¡Perfecto! ¡Os acompaño con una balada! ―y con un movimiento rápido, extrajo de entre los pliegues de la falda de su vestido tal instrumento (puede que fuera un poco mago), y corrió hacia los músicos, que le recibieron encantados.

Nuestro príncipe, por su parte, se había acercado a la recién llegada.

―Disculpad, mademoiselle ―le dijo, haciendo la reverencia de presentación―. No he escuchado vuestro nombre cuando habéis entrado, y no veo acompañante alguno que os escolte. ¿Es muy atrevido si me presentara a mí mismo?

Musichetta, divertida por la actitud del desconocido que se había aproximado a ella de tal modo.

―No, para nada. Quiero decir, en absoluto ―tendió su mano ante la que él ofrecía. Desde el banco de músicos, Jehan empezó a tocar. Joly sonrió.

―¿Me concedéis este baile? ―ella se lo concedió.

El reloj marcó las diez.

―¿De dónde venís? ―preguntó el príncipe.

―Oh, no de muy lejos. Aunque nunca había venido a la ciudad.

―¿La habéis visitado? ¿Os gusta?

―No, no… He venido sólo para el baile. Luego volveré a casa.

―Venís del campo, entonces.

―Eso es.

―Hay rumores de rebelión… ¿Se oyen también en vuestras tierras?

―¿Mis…? ―la chica sonrió― No sabría deciros. Mis dominios son muy extensos ―bromeó. Era más fácil que decirle que estaba encerrada en su propia casa.

―Comprendo.

―Algo he oído, de todas formas ―recordó lo que Felix le había dicho acerca de sus asaltantes.

―¿Sí? Ya me contaréis vuestra opinión, pero, aunque suene extraño, creo que estoy bastante de acuerdo con ellos.

―¿Por qué iba a sonar raro? Ni que fueras…perdón. Ni que fuerais el Rey.

Joly sonrió. Ya estaba perdido.

 

La suya no había sido una vida de palacios, pero podría acostumbrarse a uno, iba pensando Bahorel el panadero mientras recorría la sala, admirando los altos techos y las elaboradas arañas que colgaban del techo. Siguió los destellos de una de ellas, que le llevaron a toparse con una aparición. Un muchacho vestido de azul que tocaba el violín como si su labor fuera la más importante del universo. No pudo evitarlo y se quedó a escucharle.

“Necesito hablar con él”, pensó. Y, ni corto ni perezoso, tomando un par de copas, se sentó enfrente del chico (del grupo, en realidad, pero para Bahorel el panadero sólo uno era importante) y aguardó pacientemente.

Jehan se había dado cuenta de que le observaban y examinó a su admirador. Era alto, fuerte, con manos callosas de trabajar. Sin duda, no pertenecía a la corte. Aquello le agradó. Aunque solo fuera por hacer enfadar a su padre, sonrió. Los ojos del otro le devolvieron la sonrisa. Cuando dejó de tocar, resolvió acercarse a él.

El reloj dio las once.

 

Musichetta se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que llevaba horas bailando agarrada con el amable muchacho que se había acercado a ella, y del que todavía no conocía su nombre. Cuando el violín calló y el resto de la orquesta tomó el relevo, la pareja se hallaba abrazada.

―Pensaba que esto no ocurría en la vida real ―susurró ella.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó Joly, desconcertado.

―Los bailes así. Como en un cuento de hadas ―había algo en aquel hombre que hacía que la muchacha se sintiera como en casa. Como en casa de verdad, como cuando vivía su padre. Segura y protegida. Era como cuando estaba con su soldado perdido. Suspiró. Aunque su acompañante era el perfecto caballero, y ella no podía estar más feliz con su suerte, no había podido evitar pasar toda la noche buscando a su Águila por encima del hombro de quien bailaba con ella. Un desacompasamiento en la tranquila respiración de él la indignó―¡No te rías!

―¡No me río! –rio Joly― ¿Sabéis por qué este es un baile de máscaras?

―No…

―Porque el príncipe no quería que le reconocieran e intentaran ganarse su favor.

―Un hombre inteligente.

―Un chico arrogante, más bien ―no podía para de sonreír. No había pensado en Lesgles más que un par de veces por minuto desde que había descubierto a la chica. Estaba feliz. Con ella tal vez podría olvidarle. No, nunca conseguiría olvidarle, pero al menos podría intentarlo de verdad―. Dulce mademoiselle, vos habéis conseguido lo que muchos desearían.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

―Conquistar mi corazón y embrujarme ―dijo él, separándose al mismo tiempo que se retiraba el antifaz que cubría su rostro. Ella lo miró, desconcertada.

―No entiendo…

“Merde” pensó el príncipe. Había olvidado que su cara no era demasiado conocida fuera del castillo y de la capital.  Normalmente era Lesgles el que le recordaba las cosas prácticas como aquella. Acababa de quedar como un completo idiota delante de la criatura más bella e inteligente, a juzgar por la conversación que habían mantenido, del reino.

Pero entonces, el reloj dio las doce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No preocuparse. Hay tercera parte en camino. Es que ya sabéis lo que dicen... No hay dos sin tres. Como siempre, gracias por leer. Espero vuestras opiniones.


	8. Fin de fiesta. Gritos, amoríos y balas perdidas.

Dicen que la medianoche es una hora mágica. Que es la hora en la que las brujas convocan sus aquelarres y el inframundo tiene más poder. Los muertos, de levantarse en algún momento de sus tumbas, lo harían a esa hora. Los espíritus pasean libres. Es la hora de los hechizo, de las adivinaciones, las pócimas de amor… Ah, no.  Un momento. Me comunican por el pinganillo que eso era la media noche lunar. Sí, ya saben, el momento más oscuro de la noche. Que no tiene por qué coincidir con la medianoche horaria. Bueno. Si me lo permiten, vamos a suponer que aquella noche ambas medianoches se superpusieron, como tantas otras cosas que se entrecruzan en esta vida.

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí… Los conjuros de amor. El príncipe se creía preso de uno de ellos mientras hablaba con la muchacha. Pero el hechizo fue roto cuando al son de la séptima campanada, la vio correr, huir, subir las escaleras del salón, salir fuera, bajar las escaleras del palacio, y perder un zapato en el proceso.

―¡Esperad! ―gritó― No me habéis dicho vuestro… ―ella ya se alejaba, y él no pudo seguirla. La guardia de su padre se lo impidió―…nombre.

 

―Las doce ―murmuró Enjolras, que bailaba junto a Combeferre. Éste miró a Cosette y a Marius, que asintieron. La princesa tomó la mano de su prometido.

―Vamos a las escaleras ―susurró Combeferre. Enjolras lideró al grupo. Los cuatro se situaron en posición. El rubio carraspeó.

―¡¡CIUDADANOS!!

―Y ciudadanas ―apuntó Cosette, que creía firmemente en la igualdad.

― ¡¡Y CIUDADANAS!! ―continuó Enjolras ― ¡¡HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO!! SOY ENJOLRAS DE LA CASA LAMARQRYEN, NACIDO DE LA TORMENTA, PADRE DE DRAGONES bueno de una dragona y no exactamente su padre, eso sería raro, pero Combeferre dijo que el título quedaba bien BUENO A LO QUE IBA. NO TENGO TÍTULOS NI TIERRAS, NI HE JURADO FIDELIDAD A NINGÚN REY QUE NO SEA LA JUSTICIA. BASTA YA DE MONARCAS QUE IGNORAN LOS PROBLEMAS REALES DEL PUEBLO. ¡¡TENGO CONMIGO A LA PRINCESA COSETTE, QUE ME HA SEGUIDO LIBREMENTE, Y A SU FUTURO ESPOSO, EL BARÓN DE PONTMERCY!! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDEN SER FELICES JUNTOS? ¿POR UN SISTEMA ANTICUADO? YO DIGO… ¡¡ABAJO LA MONARQUÍA!! ¡¡VIVA LA REPÚBLICA EN LA QUE EL PUEBLO GOBIERNA PARA EL PUEBLO!! –conforme iba hablando, Enjolras se daba cuenta de que la mayor parte de la gente a la que se dirigía pertenecían a la nobleza. Menos mal que estaba Combeferre presente  para salvar el día.

―¡Amigos! –continuó el joven, en tono afable― Muchos me conocéis. Sabéis que no busco más que el bienestar de todos vosotros, y que intento guiar al rey en la medida de lo posible. Pero su Majestad es un hombre anciano, y sus propios hijos claman la renovación. No queremos una revolución violenta. Queremos una transición que asegure…

―¡¡COMBEFERRE!! DEJA LO QUE SEA QUE ESTÉS HACIENDO. NECESITO TU AYUDA ― el príncipe René Joly había vuelto al salón, y parecía furioso. Todos los presentes, atónitos, contuvieron el aliento. Combeferre le miró.

―Alteza, ahora mismo no es un buen momento… ―Enjolras aprovechó el parón para retomar el discurso donde su amigo lo había dejado.

―A ESTO ME REFIERO. NO PUEDEN IMPONERNOS SUS PROBLEMAS POR ENCIMA DE LOS NUESTROS, COMO SI FUERAN MÁS IMPORTANTES. EL PALACIO ES NUESTRO. VUESTRO, AMIGOS MÍOS. QUE NADIE OS DIGA LO CONTRARIO. IGUAL QUE LAS COSECHAS, LOS IMPUESTOS…

―¡Y EL ARMARIO DE LA PRINCESA! ―gritó Cosette, generando un murmullo de aprobación entre las doncellas, y Jehan, que observaba la escena en brazos de su panadero.

―AL PUEBLO LO QUE ES DEL PUEBLO… ¿ESTÁIS CONMIGO?

La gente, por primera vez, rompió a aplaudir. Una ventana se rompió con un estruendo

―Pero qué ―dijo Joly.

―¿Me he perdido algo? ―preguntó Felix Lesgles, al ver tanto alboroto.

―TENGO UNA DRAGONA, Y NO DUDARÉ EN USARLA ―gritó Grantaire, a lomos de Patria. Enjolras, Cosette, Marius y Combeferre, este último, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a Joly, se encaramaron a la bestia.

―EL MARTES AL SALIR EL SOL, AMIGOS MÍOS, EL MARTES AL SALIR EL SOL GANAREMOS LO QUE ES NUESTRO ―se despidió Enjolras―.

―¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NUESTRO!!!!!!!!!! –aulló la gente.

Los cuatro, Grantaire y la dragona, desaparecieron en la noche. Bahorel y Jehan, aprovechando la confusión, hicieron el mismo recorrido que unos minutos antes había llevado Musichetta. Joly no sabía qué hacer, así que cuando Lesgles tropezó con una alfombra y se dio de bruces con el suelo, casi agradeció tener que llevarlo a sus aposentos a curarle, para poder pensar con más tranquilidad.

 

Musichetta, ajena a todo lo que había acontecido tras su partida, volvió a casa. Feliz por haberse enamorado, enfadada por haber tenido que huir tan precipitadamente, y entristecida, al no haberse podido reunir con Felix. En resumidas cuentas, Hecha un lío.

 

El capitán Javert se hizo cargo de la regencia aquella noche, a petición de Joly, que no terminaba de entender en qué situación se encontraba. Tal vez sea preciso señalar que el Rey había desaparecido tras el baile, y que nadie sabía dónde había ido.

 

Enjolras cabalgaba a Patria por los cielos nocturnos, a la caza del amanecer. Había dejado a sus amigos en la cueva que les servía de refugio, y evaluaba cómo se habían desarrollado las circunstancias.

“No ha ido tan mal, ¿no?” Patria adoraba espiar sus pensamientos, y todavía más interrumpirle cuando él menos lo esperaba. Esta vez, su intervención le hizo sonreír.

“No, no ha ido nada mal. ¿Qué tal con Grantaire?”

“Se ha emborrachado y hemos entrado en tres mansiones y un mausoleo antes de encontrar el palacio. Por eso digo lo de que no ha ido tan mal”

“…”

“Deberías hablar con él y decirle lo que…”

A partir de ese momento, Patria sólo pudo encontrar a Enjolras desconectado o fuera de cobertura.

La envidia nunca se había contado entre los defectos del joven, pero esta vez se sentía como si fuera a morir por su culpa mientras observaba a Marius y Cosette hacerse arrumacos. En realidad apenas se rozaban las manos mientras se miraban con adoración, pero tanto a ellos como a él les sobraba con eso. Enfadado consigo mismo, salió fuera, encontrándose allí con un pensativo Combeferre que miraba las estrellas.

―¿A ti también te han pinchado los celos, Grantaire? ―preguntó, adivinando su presencia sin siquiera tener que mirarle.

―Calla. ¿Tienes ron? ―Combeferre le pasó la petaca, ahora sí, volviendo los ojos hacia su acompañante―Gracias. ¿Se sabe algo de palacio?

―Feuilly ha mandado una paloma hace unos minutos. Courfeyrac está con Javert, esperando para informarnos de sus movimientos. El violinista y Bahorel, el panadero, se han unido a la causa.

―¿En serio?

―Al parecer el chico es príncipe de no-se-dónde y quiere derrocar a su padre y hacer de su reino una democracia.

―A Enjolras le va a encantar.

Combeferre suspiró y, arrebatándole la petaca a Grantaire, se la acabó de un trago.

 

―Era preciosa… ―rememoraba Joly, tumbado junto a Lesgles.

―Ahora entiendeis cómo me sentía yo cuando me encontró Musichetta.

―Supongo que sí.

―Así que vais a casaros.

―Sólo si la encuentro.

―La encontraréis.

―Y te ayudaré a ti a volver con tu aldeana.

―Seguro que ha estado en el baile y no la he visto por mi estúpida mala suerte. Igual que la escenita de los rebeldes. Podíais haber avisado. Por un momento he temido por vuestra vida.

―Lo siento, teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto.

―O sea que no ha sido traición.

―En absoluto. Cuando vengan mañana, les abriremos las puertas y todo cambiará.

―¿Y Javert?

―Hará lo que yo le diga, todavía soy su príncipe.

―Le habéis nombrado regente.

―Fue idea de mi padre. Si conseguimos que acepte la autoridad del nuevo gobierno, será el mejor guardián que podamos imaginar.

―Hablando de su Majestad. ¿Dónde ha ido?

La sonrisa que le dedicó el príncipe, más pertenecía a un ladrón.

 

Con la salida del sol, los ratones se había reconvertido en ratones, la patata en patata y su vestido, en el montón de harapos que ella misma había cosido. Y ella barría el desván con desgana. Todo estaba en su sitio.

Todo, menos el zapato que había perdido en su precipitada huida, pensó, mientras observaba el que hacía juego, único testigo de que lo acontecido durante la noche había sido algo más real que un sueño.

 

En tanto, en el castillo, los guardias acaban de llevarles el mencionado zapato a Joly, y, en consecuencia, a Bossuet, quienes ya están elucubrando un plan para encontrar a la dulce villana.

 

¿Se acuerdan de la superposición que supusimos al principio? Honestamente, no creo que hiciera falta suponer nada…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahí queda eso. Está sin corregir más allá de un par de re-leídas, así que si veis cualquier fallo, por favor, avisadme. Gracias por leer. Los comentarios son bienvenidos (y agradecidos).


	9. Tres días y tres noches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Siento la espera... Aquí va un  
> ANTERIORMENTE EN "EL PRÍNCIPE, LA DONCELLA Y EL ÁGUILA"  
> De acuerdo, situémonos. Bossuet es un soldado a sueldo (mercenario, pero dicho en bonito) contratado para garantizar la seguridad personal del príncipe heredero Joly, que ha renunciado a sus derechos monárquicos y apoya a un grupo de revolucionarios republicanos liderados por un rubio (Enjolras), un borracho (Grantaire) y una dragona (Patria). El grupo este en anteriores capítulos dio un golpe de estado el día del baile en el que Joly debía encontrar esposa (y en el que se enamoró irremediablemente de un ángel anónimo que resultó ser la amada de Bossuet, pero ninguno de los tres hace conexiones entre ellos). Ahora Joly y Bossuet se encuentran sin obligaciones regias, y al primero se le ha metido en la cabeza encontrar a su doncella, aunque para ello sólo cuente con Bossuet, tenga que recorrerse todo el reino y su única pista sea un zapato desapareado. And that's what you missed on... Oh no, espera. Eso era de otro tema.

Tres días.

Llevaban tres días en camino, pero bien parecían tres años. Bossuet estaba harto. Le habían picado los mosquitos debajo de la armadura, de la lluvia se le estaba oxidando la junta de la rodilla y le chirriaba al caminar y su caballo estaba resfriado y por la noche le estornudaba en la oreja.

-Dos días más, Joly. Dos días más y me voy a buscar a Musichetta y a criar gallinas. Me jubilo. Dejo el ejército.

Joly reía, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste ante la idea de perderle.

-Quejica.

-Es que no entiendo por qué te has empeñado en buscarla yendo de pueblo en pueblo. Podrías haber mandado un mensajero y ya está.

-Es la única forma de encontrarla.

-¿Probando su zapato a todas las chicas del reino? No sé si será la única, pero la más antihigiénica te digo yo a ti que sí.

-¡Venga ya!

-No pienso retractarme. Esto es una locura, Joly. De verdad.

Desde que Joly no era príncipe, había rechazado todo tipo de trato preferencial. Así que la única forma de encontrar a la doncella que se les ocurrió a Bossuet y a él fue “tomar prestados” dos caballos de las cuadras reales y recorrer todas las casas a las que habían llegado las invitaciones al baile, en busca de la misteriosa muchacha. Para asegurarse de que la encontraban, las candiditas debían probarse el zapato perdido, y demostrar que tenían el correspondiente al otro pie. Hasta el momento, ninguna lo había conseguido.

Entre ellos, las cosas estaban más tranquilas que nunca. Yendo solos, lo compartían todo. Bossuet estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente sobre cómo iban a conseguir sobrevivir el uno sin el otro cuando encontraran cada uno a sus enamoradas. Apartó el pensamiento de la mente: no le gustaba preocuparse por problemas del futuro. En cambio, el presente les acuciaba con bastante más presura. Bossuet miró al cielo, sólo para comprobar que la noche estaba a punto de caer.

-Jolllly… Parece que se ven luces un poco más allá del camino. Tal vez haya una posada. Deberíamos aprovechar para descansar bien hoy, mañana tenemos mucho camino si queremos llegar hasta el final de la comarca.

-Tienes razón. Tengo una corazonada, estoy seguro de que estamos cerca de ella. Mañana la encontraremos.

Bossuet bajó la mirada.

-Y si no, pasado. No te preocupes, mi príncipe…

***

La posada era antigua y de madera vieja. Gruñía sólo de mirarla y olía a excremento, pero era el único alojamiento en varias millas a la redonda, así que tuvieron que conformarse con ellos. El interior estaba tan sucio como el exterior, pero, sorprendentemente, la comida no olía mal. El único problema es que sólo quedaba una ración, y Joly y Bossuet tuvieron que compartirla, porque Joly se negó a que Bossuet se quedara sin cenar. Mientras esperaban a que les sacaran el plato, Bossuet miró a su alrededor. Un par de grupos de apariencia poco recomendable jugaban a las cartas en sendas mesas de la estancia, y un viejo con un laúd amenizaba el ambiente, sumido en la penumbra escasamente alumbrada por raquíticas lámparas de aceite.

La mano de Joly sobre la suya le sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada, y no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa cálida, la misma que siempre esbozaba inconscientemente cuando pensaba en él. Joly también le sonrió.

-Gracias… -murmuró-. Por todo. Por estar aquí conmigo y por todos los días que pasas a mi lado.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo. Sabes que lo hago con gusto.

-Aun así… Bossu… Yo… Quería decirte que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el brusco movimiento de la posadera, una mujer recia que abultaba más que ellos dos juntos, y que dejó el plato en la mesa casi con enfado.

-Que aproveche, muchachos.

-Gracias, señora -contestó educadamente Bossuet. La señora le dedicó un gruñido y desapareció de nuevo en la cocina, murmurando algo entredientes y secándose las manos con un paño sucio.

Joly suspiró.

-Buen provecho, Bossuet.

-¡Espera! Estabas diciéndome algo.

-No importa, vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe.

-Como desees, alteza. Como… ¡Au! ¡Pisar no vale!

-Te he dicho que ya no quiero que me llames alteza. No toleraré más desobediencias.

Sonriendo casi demasiado, los dos amigos comenzaron a cenar.

***

En aquel mismo momento, no demasiado lejos de allí, Musichetta estaba sentada en su jardín, contemplando las estrellas. Bueno, en lo que había sido un bonito jardín y ahora era poco más que una maraña de malas hierbas demasiado crecidas como para arreglar sin morir en el intento. La chica suspiró, soñadora. Desde el baile, su madrastra se portaba cada vez peor con ella, como supiera que ella era la culpable de haber ocupado al príncipe toda la noche y que sus hijas no le hubieran ni podido oler. Estaba agotada, y algo triste.

Un ratoncillo se subió a su regazo de un salto y apoyó la cabecita en su mano.

-Hola, chiquitín -murmuró Musichetta, acariciándolo con cariño-. Menos mal que tú vienes a por mí… No como el pobre Lesgles. Espero que encontrara el camino de vuelta. Y el príncipe… ¿crees que me estará buscando? ¿Se acordará de mí?

El ratón alzó la mirada y olisqueó el aire, antes de hacerse una bolita y adormilarse sobre su rodilla.

-Eso me temía…

***

Bajo las mismas estrellas, Lesgles pensaba en cada decisión de su vida que le había llevado a estar allí. No oyó a Joly acercándose a él hasta que puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Te echaba de menos en la cama -bromeó el príncipe.

Bossuet sonrió en respuesta.

-Seguro que echabas de menos mi calor -contestó, moviéndose en el banco en el que estaba sentado para hacerle hueco.

-Por supuesto -respondió Joly, pegándose a él. Dudó un segundo antes de volver a hablar-. Bossu…

-¿Sí?

-Nada. La luna, está bonita.

-Como tú.

-Idiota.

-Sólo un poco.

Ambos se miraron, sonriendo.

-Bossu… -repitió Joly- ¿de verdad quieres apartarte de todo cuando acabe esto?

-Era mi intención, sí. A menos que…

-¿A menos que qué?

-Que me pidas que me quede.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Bueno, supongo que la opinión de Musichetta también habría que tenerla un poco en cuenta, pero sí. Me importas mucho, Jolllly. Eres de los pocos jefes que me han tratado bien, y he acabado por considerarte como algo más que eso.

-¿Como un amigo?

Bossuet apartó la mirada. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, todo podría salir bien. Aunque tener un poco de suerte en un momento concreto, siendo él mismo, era tener mucha suerte. Fue vagamente consciente de que Joly no había dejado de mirarle. Él siguió sin hacerlo, fijando la mirada en las estrellas antes de volver a hablar.

-Incluso me atrevería a decir que algo más -murmuró finalmente.

-Bossuet.

-No hace falta que digas nada, ya sé lo que quieres decir. Te conozco bien ¿sabes? Y tú vas en busca de una doncella, y yo voy en busca de otra. Y tú eres un príncipe y yo un mercenario con mala suerte. Eso no tiene precedentes ni en los cuentos, así que…

-Bossuet, haz el favor de mirarme.

Al girarse para obedecer, Bossuet encontró a Joly más cerca de lo que sería recomendable para la salud de su maltratado corazón.

-Dime por favor que no me estoy equivocando -susurró Joly, casi sobre sus labios.

Bossuet contestó cerrando la escasa distancia que les separaba. Si aquella era la última noche de la que disponían, pensó, mejor aprovecharla. Y si no lo era… Bueno, si no lo era, ya resolverían los problemas uno a uno.

En el cielo, cerca de la luna, una pequeña estrella titiló, haciéndoles un guiño que parecía significar que su secreto estaba a salvo con ella.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Digamos que no me he podido resistir. Me gustaría ver comentarios y esas cosas... Si pensais que es una buena idea, pondré el primer capítulo a lo largo de esta semana. Sinceramente, me apetecía escribir un AU bonico después de todo el drama del trabajito anterior, y necesitaba algo sobre estos tres. Espero que guste, prometo que la intención es buena. Como siempre, gracias por leer.


End file.
